Cars and Conversations
by suallenparker
Summary: After a few busy weeks Mac and Stella have an interesting conversation in their car. Humor/Fluff. Enjoy!


**Cars and Conversations**

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
><span>Rating:<span> T for language  
><span>Thanks<span> to _**Lily Moonlight**_ for being the muse to this story and for her comments and general help with it. It's all your fault, dear, without you this story wouldn't exist. :)  
><span>Summary:<span> After a few busy weeks Mac and Stella have an interesting conversation in their car. Humor/Fluff. Enjoy!

o0o

Mac Taylor never ceases to amaze me. I suspected he'd be a good kisser, but boy, if I had known he was that good, I'd probably have done this years ago. After our lips break apart, I can feel his sweet breath on my skin. Our foreheads touch, his hands wander over my body while my arms stay wrapped around his neck. I like that we are almost the same height, it makes it much easier to kiss him. I can't believe that I had just tested that theory for the first time. In his office, of all places. But if you think about it, it's logical. Most of the time, I find him there.

"What was that?" Mac asks quietly.

My eyes still closed, I smile. "Do I really have to explain?"

"An explanation isn't necessary, but some confirmation would be nice." He sounds serious, a bit breathless too. And so cute.

"I kissed you," I say. "I do that sometimes." I look at him just to find him frowning. It's strange to look into his eyes from such a short distance. But lovely; I could get lost in those eyes.

"But this time it didn't feel like a kiss between friends."

I snort. His insecurity is adorable but unnecessary. "It was more than friendly. I kissed you because I love you."

In a heartbeat his frown fades and then I can't see anything, because my eyes fall shut again, as he kisses me. The man has such a talented mouth. I don't mind that he usually isn't much of a talker. If he'd kiss me for every word, he doesn't say it'll be a great deal.

"I love you too," he says next.

This is the beginning of something wonderful.

o0o

My lover – I can't stress that enough! – My _lover_ is driving us back from a crime scene to the lab. This moment is probably as banal as things could get in the every day life of crime scene investigators such as us, but still I cherish every second of it. Why? Because I sit next to the man I love and he loves me and that's just… It's fantastic.

So we've been together for almost three month now, ever since I came into his office that evening and we kissed. Since then he spend most nights at my place, and this probably sounds lame, but just having him sleep next to me makes me happy. Even sitting next to him while he drives us and the collected evidence back to the lab, makes me happy.

Mac stops in front of a red light and glances at me over the rear mirror. "Do I bore you?"

I lift an eyebrow. "What?"

"Are you still happy with me– with us?" He turns his head to look at me.

"Yes, of course." I frown. He's not smiling and that worries me. "Why?"

He looks back at the street. The lights change and he drives on. "I know," he says. "That I'm not the most adventurous guy." His face is blank. He uses the same voice he discusses lab-results with; very composed, very professional. But there's this line on his forehead that betrays him. Something is wrong.

I place my hand on his elbow. "Mac, speak to me."

He shoots me another glance. "I heard you and Lindsay talk."

"Oh." Crap.

"You said, sex in a car can be fantastic."

"It can be." I smile tentatively as I feel my cheeks blush. A woman has one private talk to her friend and of course my boyfriend has to listen in on it. Crap.

"We've never had sex in a car, we only…" He swallows and looks at me again. "Do I bore you?"

Oh, baby… "You mean, sexually?"

He nods.

I nibble on my bottom lip. "Is this about last time?"

"It was a disaster." He focuses on the road as we take a turn to the left.

"No, it wasn't."

"I fell asleep!"

"After working two double shifts!"

"But you made such an effort. The candles and the dinner and the dress and I…"

"You were tired, it's okay, Mac." I rub my hand over his arm. Of course it would've been nicer if we'd had sex that evening, but to be honest, he wasn't the only one tired. And I know that there will be more nights like that one, nights where we'll hopefully be able to keep our eyes open. Three weeks from now, we both have a weekend off and he said, he'd like to take a little trip. I can't wait for that.

"You deserve better." He presses his lips together.

"Mac…"

"I can be spontaneous." He glances at me again. "Next Friday I could rent an SUV and we could go for a ride and have spontaneous car sex, if you want."

How adorable is that? And so very Mac. I want to kiss him just for that sentence alone. I love him so much and it bewilders me that he doesn't seem to know. "You are really worried about that," I state, shaking my head slightly. How can he worry about that? Can't he see how happy I am just sitting next to him?

He takes another turn and we drive into the parking lot of the lab. "Stella, I know I'm a bit stuck in my ways but I swear, I can do better."

"So you propose we have sex in a car?" I don't need sex in a car, if I can have him in my bed all weekend. That's more comfortable anyway. And for the things I intend to do to him, I need space.

"I don't want to lose you." He parks the car and kills the engine.

I take his chin in my hand and turn his head so he faces me. "You're not losing me, silly."

He looks lost. "I want you to be happy."

I smile. "You make me happy and our sex is great."

"Really?"

"Yes." It really is. I sometimes wish he wouldn't always handle me as if I'm something fragile and easily breakable but then again, his gentle touch, the slow way he makes love to me drives me crazy.

I kiss him. That I don't break easily, I'll prove to him on our getaway.

"So about the car sex," I say when his lips leave mine after a few minutes, "why would you specifically rent an SUV?"

He shrugs. "They're roomy and I don't want you to risk hitting your head."

I can't hold back a chuckle. "You never cease to amaze me, Mac Taylor."

THE END

* * *

><p><span>AN: This all happened because _**Lily Moonlight**_ and I were talking about a car-sex-story I'm currently writing and somehow we ended up talking about Mac and Stella. Lily said, she couldn't imagine Mac to ever bring up the car-sex-theme, which made my imagination jump up and scream "Challenge accepted!" and I came up with this little thing. As I said, it's all Lily's fault. ;)

I hope, you guys enjoyed the read and I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
